A Twisted Story
by BakedBeanFart
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara find themselves stuck as spirits inside of Harry Potter's mind. How will the wizarding world deal with the almost-son of the terrors of Ikebukuro? AU. Eventual Shizaya. Eventual Cedric/Harry. Manipulative! Dumbledore. Idiot! Ron. Powerful! Harry. Smart! Harry. Inhumanly physically strong! Harry.
1. Shizuo's Awakening

**This is the story that you guys voted for! The updates are going to be random and sporadic, but at least weekly, and considering the writer's block I'm on now, it's kind of slow. But my mind managed to drag out more than one chappie, so here we go! If anyone is OOC other than Harry-there's a reason-I'm sorry!**

 **I do not own Durarara or Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Shizuo's Awakening**

* * *

Everything was blurry.

Whiteness everywhere. Like a mist... Clouding his senses.

He sighed heavily, and reached up to wipe his forehead with a limp hand. The sweat rubbed onto his palm, and he tried to focus.

Where was he? He sat up.

Looking around, he saw nothing but white in all directions. Endless. It made his mind slow down, trying to process what was happening.

Then he saw _him._

Standing calmly in front of what looked like a large screen. Watching intently with a concentrated expression. Standing guard...

"Izaya-kuuunnn!" He launched himself at the small Japanese man. The man-Izaya-turned to look at him with mixed expressions-part shock, part relief, part annoyance, and part panic.

"Gah! Shizu-chan!" Izaya dodged out of the way. "I don't wanna fight right now!"

He picked himself up and looked at the informant. "What the hell are you saying," he hissed.

Izaya looked like he was scolding a small child. "If we start fighting, we'll disturb the kid!"

Shizuo bared his teeth. "Flea-" he stopped. "Wait, what kid?"

Izaya sighed, and gestured towards the screen. It depicted what looked like a mother calming her child-from the child's perspective.

"What the fuck?" Shizuo was lost.

The informant looked up at the superhuman. "While you've been out for the past, what, eight months or so, I've figured out we are inside the mind of a British baby in the 1980s."

Shizuo blinked. "What?"

Izaya facepalmed. "How many times do I need to explain?! I-"

Shizuo waved his hands around. "Okay, okay! I get it! It just took a second to process!"

The smaller man smirked. "Just what I expected of a protozoan."

Shizuo growled loudly, but did nothing.

Izaya laughed uproariously and conjured a large sofa out of the whiteness, leaning back into it. "Nice work, Shizu-chan! Don't want the kid to cry again, do we?"

Shizuo sat down on the sofa-the opposite end of course. "A kid, huh?"

"Tell me everything you know."


	2. Killing Curse

**Here's the second chapter I mentioned in the first. There's going to be one more after this. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I solemnly swear I do not own Durarara and Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Killing Curse**

* * *

It had been a few months.

Shizuo had gotten used to being inside a kid's mind. He tried his best to stay calm, and didn't show much outwards emotion. It was hard, and the flea didn't make it any better, but he dealt with it. It's not like he had a choice.

The former enemies now worked together to protect the kid as soon as possible. When they realized there were wizards and witches with wands and stuff, they laughed there asses off and saved it for later. When they realized those wizards and witches could read minds, they set up mental shields no one could get through.

They created a replica of Ikebukuro, carefully designing each building to how they remembered it. But, there was something else. While it looked like an ordinary city, it was designed to make anyone become lost and confused-giving them enough time to kick the intruder out.

They took pride in their work.

One night, the kid-Harry-was being put safely to bed, content with life. He was lulled to sleep by the quiet lullabies, yet the two Japanese were on high alert.

Then they heard it.

The doors banging down. James' cry to run. The two were in full on protection mode, ready to jump out as soon as possible.

They heard the cry of "Adava Kedavra!" And Lily's screams.

They were taken into their room, and Lily tried her best to blockade the door.

"That's not gonna work," Izaya said, clearly worried.

Shizuo shot him a glance. "You sound concerned."

"Now's not the time," Izaya hissed.

Then the door came down, and Liky was soon dead on the floor.

Voldemort made his way over to their vessel.

"Hell no!" Shizuo thundered, and ran towards the screen.

"Shizuo wait!" Izaya cried out. "What are you doing?!"

"Protecting the kid!" Shizuo shouted back, and he jumped through the screen.

The spirit materialized, rising out of the child. Voldemort watched in bewilderment and shock as a tall blond muggle with a bartender suit came into existence.

"Get out of my way, filthy muggle!" Voldemort aimed his wand. "Adava Kedavra!"

With superhuman reflexes, the muggle grabbed the spell with his bare hands and crushed it in his fist.

"Who...!" Voldemort yelled, but was met with an arm through his heart.

In his dying moments, he heard the muggle's baffling threat.

"Don't touch my vessel!" Shizuo shouted, and vanished.


	3. Hiroshi Heiwajima-Orihara

**Aaand here's the next one. Hope you like it!**

 **I have no rights over Durarara and Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Hiroshi Heiwajima-Orihara**

* * *

Years passed. They were dumped off at their filthy Aunt's place by a manipulative bastard-who, luckily, was unaware of the two spirits.

The home was abusive. Every day, their vessel was bullied by their so-called relatives.

"Safe here my ass," Shizuo would always say.

Luckily, they managed to inform Harry of their, and magic's, existence. He was quick to accept them and was eager to hear their tales of 'grandeur' in Ikebukuro. They became his parent figures, and constantly 'shipped' them, much to their horror.

They taught him Japanese, and he caught on quickly-fluid by the age of nine. He bore traits of both Izaya and Shizuo-having Izaya's intelligence and manipulative and creepy tendencies, along with Shizuo's uncapped anger and strength.

He also looked like a fusion of both. He had maroon-brown eyes and dark brown hair. The left side was messy and scruffy like Shizuo's, and the right side was neat and trimmed with a matching fringe, like Izaya's. He had pale skin and a vaguely Asian looking face. He was tall, but thin and lanky. And he swore to someday get glasses like Shizuo's.

He liked trench coats, too. A lot. Even better, he found the perfect outfit, all in one store. A black vest, white collared shirt, black pants and boots, and a trench coat with fluffy parts! He would stare at the window and drool whenever he passed by.

He also swore on his life to the store owner he would buy it someday.

They even gave him his own name. Instead of Harry Potter, he preferred Hiroshi Heiwajima-Orihara. He would slip up sometimes, and others would notice his mistake, but dismiss it as a silly nickname he made up.

But it was so much more than that.

"Freak!" Petunia screeched. "Go water the garden!"

"Water your own garden, bitch," Shizuo mumbled, and Hiro (As they liked to nickname him), giggled.

Hiro obediently (Izaya rolled his eyes) went out into the garden and carefully tended towards the beautiful flowers.

"I wish this was a Japanese garden," Izaya commented. "It would be so much cooler."

"It's freaky though," Hiro mimicked scornfully. Shizuo snorted.

Hiro came back inside.

"Go cook dinner for us!" And Hiro was pushed into the kitchen.

"Damn woman," Hiro said underneath his breath. "I'll go deaf if you keep this up."

"I want to slit her throat," Izaya said 'innocently'.

"Not just her, everyone," Hiro said.

Izaya nodded in approval.

"Don't forget Dumblefuck," Shizuo said, snapping his finger.

"And him, and him," Hiro said, barely concentrating on the food.

"Hiro, you're gonna burn the house down," Izaya snickered.

"Is that a bad thing?" Hiro responded with fake confusion.

"Touché."

The day continued on, and in the evening, Hiro retreated into his cupboard, immediately taking out the manga he had stolen, and began reading.

"How the hell did you steal all of Fullmetal Alchemist, three Noragami volumes, and ten volumes of Blue Exorcist without being caught?" Shizuo remarked.

"Izaya," Hiro quipped.

"Of course."

Ah, indeed. Life was fine, albeit a little shit, but beggars can't be choosers. He would not break, no matter what.


	4. The Letter

**Holy shit, holy shit, holy shiit!**

 **I did NOT expect people to like this so quickly.**

 **This is amazing! Thank you so much guys! Thank you thank you thank you!**

 **This motivated me to poop out another chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Also, I haven't read the books in a few months, so I'm going by my own memory here. If anything is wrong, please tell me!**

 **Also, as a note, because Shizuo deflected Voldemort completely, Harry doesn't have his scar and he isn't a horcrux. It is said that the reason Harry is a Parselmouth is because of Voldemort's soul inside of him. So, he shall not be a Parselmouth. Also, Harry won't be the heir to like a billion families.**

 **Also, I'm bad at finances and stuff, so we're going to skip the details of it all.**

 **I do not own Durarara! or Harry Potter. Wish I did.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The Letter**

* * *

If any other kid was in Hiro's situation, they would have been excited to finally go out and see the world.

Hiro, however, was relatively unimpressed.

He had gone out to many interesting places before. When he walked home from school, when he snuck out at night, and when he had free days. Plus, the zoo had nothing on a romp through an exact replica of Ikebukuro.

And he wasn't one for animals anyway.

They got out of the car, and Hiro immediately slipped away from his relatives. One by one, he looked at the many animal species there.

"I wish they had, like, Angler Fish and stuff," Hiro mumbled.

"That would be cool," Shizuo commented.

For the rest of the trip Hiro acted indifferent to his surroundings, letting Shizuo take over slightly when it came to dessert. No one noticed the change.

Hiro looked lazily at the snake in the tank and said nothing.

They left at the end of the day and Hiro felt rather satisfied.

"That was some good dessert," Shizuo commented.

Hiro chuckled. "Indeed."

* * *

A few weeks later, Hiro went out to check the mail.

He felt an odd letter in there, and picked it up.

"Oh."

He was holding his Hogwarts letter.

"Hide it, quickly!" Izaya hissed, and Hiro complied.

He gave the mail to his uncle and went into his cupboard.

"That address is oddly exact," Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya snorted quietly.

With steady hands, he peeled open the parchment envelope and took out the letter inside, the two spirits in breathless silence.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRYHeadmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress UNIFORM First-year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ _  
__by Miranda Goshawk_ A History of Magic _  
__by Bathilda Bagshot_ _Magical Theory  
_ _by Adalbert Waffling_ _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _  
__by Emeric Switch_ _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
_ _by Phyllida Spore_ _Magical Drafts and Potions  
_ _by Arsenius Jigger_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _  
__by Newt Scamander_ _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-protection  
_ _by Quentin Trimble_ OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely, Lucinda Thompsonicle-Pocus Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

"Nice," Shizuo commented.

"What should we do?" Izaya pondered. "We should probably sneak out at night or on a free day."

"We have a free day tomorrow," Hiro mumbled.

Izaya snapped his fingers. "Perfect!"

The next morning, Hiro got up and left the house as soon as possible.

"Your parents left you trust funds and-" Izaya began.

"You go do all the finances and stuff," Shizuo snapped.

Izaya raised his eyebrow.

"Take over my body," Hiro said.

"Fuck my dirty mind," Shizuo mumbled.

They made their way through the Leaky Cauldron, into Diagon Alley, and up into Gringotts.

* * *

"That bastard...!" Shizuo growled, emitting a dark aura.

"He fucked everything up, didn't he," Izaya said.

Hiro smiled. "Well at least I have a lot of money," he said, trying to cheer them up. "I can get that outfit now!"

"When we're done," Shizuo remarked.

And so began the shopping spree.

He started with the books, getting a copy of each, and getting some interesting looking ones off the shelves. He got a telescope and a cool little replica of the galaxy. He got a cauldron and the equipment needed and some safety gear for spills.

"I can't believe they didn't mention safety gear," Shizuo mumbled.

He then indulged himself, and bought an expandable large single-room luggage with protection and security charms, and a light-weight charm. He quickly stopped by an accessories guy to request the kanji of his Japanese name be put on the luggage.

He then got a jet black owl he called Celty. Shizuo and Izaya were amused.

With most of his supplies bought, Hiro made his way over to the uniform shop and got multiple robe sets-trying his hardest to make them look similar to the clothes he wanted to buy so badly. And he succeeded, delightfully going over to Ollivander's to get a wand.

"Hello."

Ollivander's voice was quiet and mysterious.

"Hello," Hiro responded with a monotone voice.

"Have you come to get your first wand?" The Wandmaker said, tilting his head.

"Yes, sir," Hiro replied.

And, going through almost every wand in the store, Hiro finally landed on a cherry wand with a dragon heartstring core.

He paid the price, picked up his luggage, and left with only a tiny luggage in his pocket.

The Dursleys suspected nothing.

"Today was fun," Hiro said, yawning.

"Indeed," said Izaya.

"Let's get ice cream next time, okay?" Shizuo mumbled.

Hiro giggled. "Of course."

And he fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. The Hogwarts Express Part One

**Ok I am making a chapter every single day H O W**

 **I should be writing Abrupt Farewell but eh fuck it**

 **Also a lot of characters are going to be OOC or changed slightly because of important reasons okay trust me**

 **Also thank you so much to ShiroHollow96 for helping me with the characters and stuff seriously thank you man you helped a lot**

 **I cannot form a coherent sentence**

 **I am not associated with the creators of Durarara! or Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Hogwarts Express Part One**

* * *

With maximum stealth, Hiro snuck out of his house on the day that he was supposed to leave for Hogwarts. In his cupboard, he left a note stating that he was going to the magic school,and mocked them for their foolishness.

Heading through Platform 9 3/4, he immediately boarded the train, slipping away into an obscure back compartment.

"I can't believe it," Hiro said excitedly. "We can fuck everyone up."

The spirits burst into laughter.

They sat alone in the compartment for a while, talking about random things to each other when a first year boy opened the compartment door.

"May I sit here," the boy said with a respectful and slightly snobbish tone.

Hiro nodded. "Of course you can."

He sat down and after a few moments of silence, he said: "Blaise Zabini."

"Hiroshi Heiwajima-Orihara." They shook hands.

Blaise tilted his head slightly. "You're Japanese?"

Hiro blinked, before nodding, chucking slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"You're the first person to say it was Japanese and not Chinese," Hiro replied.

Blaise scoffed, then sat back in the seat. "The difference is pretty obvious."

Hiro nodded.

"I've always had an interest in Japanese culture," Blaise said. "Can you tell me about it?"

Hiro brightened. "Of course!"

"I don't know much other than the Capitol is Tokyo, Ikebukuro is a district in Tokyo, they have the name suffixes, and a few other things," Blaise turned away, embarrassed.

Izaya narrowed his eyes. "Why Ikebukuro...?"

Hiro then explained Japanese culture cheerily.

"Are there gangs in Ikebukuro?" Blaise said out of the blue.

The spirits were dead silent, and Hiro tensed slightly.

"...Yes," Hiro said.

"Yay, I'm right about something!" Blaise cheered slightly.

Hiro laughed.

"I wonder what my Japanese name would be," Blaise said, tilting his head slightly. "Can I have the name dictionary?"

Hiro nodded. "Hai." And gave it to him.

Blaise flipped through before pausing, and smirking in triumph. "I got it!"

"What is it?" Hiro said, leaning in.

"Kida! That sounds good!"

Hiro and his spirits froze.

"No way..." Izaya said shakily.

"Kida...?" Shizuo slumped on the couch.

"Kida..." Hiro whispered out loud.

"Hey, Hiro, you okay?" Blaise shook him.

Hiro sat up and shook his head. "I'm fine! Continue on!"

Blaise shot him a worried look, before taking some of the manga.

Hiro voiced all of their thoughts: "What does this mean?"


	6. The Hogwarts Express Part Two

**Ok so this chapter may be a bit confusing, but bear with me! I'm feeling extra-poetic today (night?) and these idiots are blasting fireworks outside so I can't concentrate.**

 **Seriously. Shut the fuck up with the fireworks.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Durarara!.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: The Hogwarts Express Part Two**

* * *

He was suffocating.

Choking.

Buried under the weight of his sins.

Desperately trying to hold on to the shred of life that still remained in him.

And so he stayed as a spirit with nothing but a hair of life in him. Just laying there, trying to entertain himself with memories of his old life. Some good, some bad.

And, unknowingly, he influenced his vessel.

Just a little bit, yet just enough.

The pull was gentle, but he noticed it instantly.

And he grabbed on.

"Save me...!"

* * *

Hiro's desperate and horrified face was hidden behind his manga.

"What is it, Izaya?" He asked tentatively to the spirit.

"I feel it," he said quietly. "Another spirit. Barely noticeable, but it's there."

"Who is it?" Shizuo blurted out.

"It's familiar...but I can't tell who it is exactly." The informant looked up. "With what we know about this guys behavior, I think it's Kida."

Kida.

Hiro knew who Kida was.

He gulped and stood up. "Excuse me, Blaise-kun, I need to take a breather." And he left.

He walked down the hallway slowly, making his way to the bathrooms.

He felt a shoulder bump into him and he looked up. "Excuse me?"

He had ran into a pureblood boy with pale skin and slick-backed hair. "Get out of my way, mudblood."

Hiro just looked at him. "Well you're a prick, aren't you?" He said bluntly, a little bit of Shizuo leaking into his voice.

Draco sneered, two gorilla-like boys coming up behind that. "Wanna say that again?"

Hiro shrugged. "Why would I? I already said it once, and based on your actions you heard me, so..."

He smirked when he saw the boy fume silently.

"Do you know who I am?" The boy stuck his nose up. "I am Draco Malfoy!"

"Cool." Hiro said with a mocking sense of uncaring.

Draco growled and took out his wand, but Hiro knocked him and his lackeys into the wall, creating body-shaped dents on the train.

The spirits laughed as Hiro trotted away merrily.


	7. The Sorting

**Things aren't going so well for me.**

 **I am extremely busy, yet unmotivated. Like, really unmotivated. My depression is taking its toll.**

 **Stuff will slow down a lot, and I've put all stories but this on hiatus already, yet I'm still taking a long time to get stuff out. My condition is declining slowly, too. More on my status is on my tumblr, BakedBeanFart.**

 **So, basically, there may be less stuff than usual. I hope you understand. I made more than one chapter to make up for the late update.**

 **Also, as a note, Hiro has told Blaise he is Harry Potter, but hates being called that name, so Blaise respects his wish.**

 **Also let's pretend modern manga like FMA, Noragami, etc. existed back then.**

 **I only own Durarara! and Harry Potter in my dreams.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Sorting**

* * *

The train slowed to a stop, and Hiro looked up.

"Blaise-kun, we're here!" Hiro said excitedly.

"Really?" Blaise's face brightened. "Let's go!"

They left the train (with multiple reassurances from the conductor that their luggage a would be taken up into their dorms) and headed out.

"First years! First years over here!" A large bearded man called, waving his arm towards some boats.

"Holy shit he's tall," Shizuo commented.

"Four to a boat!"

Hiro climbed in with Blaise, and a redhead boy and bushy-haired girl sat in too.

"I can't believe it?" The boy giggled excitedly. "We're going to Hogwarts!"

Hiro sighed as the boy blabbered on endlessly.

The boat shifted forward and they sailed off.

"Duck!"

"Where?!"

Hiro sniggered as kids fell in the lake, while he simply bowed his head down to avoid the bridge.

Then, Hogwarts came into view.

Hiro was impressed, although he had seen things far more stunning before in his mindscape with Shizuo and Izaya.

They climbed out of the boat, and Hiro and Blaise drifted into the crowd.

"What did you think of the view?" Hiro asked, turning toward Blaise.

"It was nice, though not as impressive as in..." Blaise trailed off and Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"I remember seeing much cooler things before, I just don't remember where I saw them," Blaise frowned, and a contemplative look came on his face.

Hiro nodded. "I've seen cooler things too. Much cooler things."

After a few minutes, they came into a small room, the students buzzing with conversations about the sorting.

Hiro raised an eyebrow at some ridiculous assumptions, before whispering to Blaise: "Kami these kids are stupid."

Blaise sniggered. "Hai."

Hiro smiled.

The doors opened to reveal the Great Hall.

And a hat on a stool.

Hiro sweatdropped. "A hat?" He said in Japanese on instinct. "Seriously?"

Blaise and a few other students turned to him in curiosity, and Hiro shook his head slightly. "Sorry, Japanese comes to me naturally."

Dumbledore stood up.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

Hiro narrowed his eyes after the headmaster finished speaking. "What the fuck," he whispered.

The students then quieted as names were called out.

* * *

Dumbledore scanned the student body, searching for the boy-who-lived.

It was finally time for all of his plans to pay off.

Finally...

Then came the moment that "Harry Potter" was called out.

When a brown-haired, maroon-eyed boy with a parka-like robe, what looked like a bartender outfit without the bow tie underneath, and parallelogram shaped glasses came up, Dumbledore's smile almost dropped.

* * *

McGonagall looked at Hiro skeptically. "You're Harry Potter?" She asked with disbelief.

Hiro cooly turned towards the Professor. "Yes I am, McGonagall-sensei, though I'd prefer you call me Hiroshi Heiwajima-Orihara."

The Great Hall mumbled in confusion, and Dumbledore stood up. "Harry, my boy-"

"It's Hiroshi, _sensei_ ," Hiro spat. "Now can I get sorted now?"

The Headmaster sat down, dipping his head, and Hiro sat on the stool, stuffing the hat on his head.

The hat was faced with a large Japanese city. "Tokyo, eh?" It echoed inside his head. "Interesting."

Hiro said nothing.

It gazed around. "Ikebukuro I see, nice! Though I would like your memories and not your shield."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Shizuo. Izaya."

The hat hummed with curiosity when a tall blond man in a bartender outfit and a short red-eyed man with a parka, both Japanese, came out of the shadows.

"You're the hat?" Shizuo pointed at the hat's spirit.

"Yes, that's me!" The hat said.

"Can we trust you?" Izaya said smoothly.

The hat nodded. "Nothing I see makes it to other beings."

They narrowed their eyes, then conceded, bowing.

"Follow me," the blond man snapped, and the two turned away, leading the hat to a room with a screen-showing what Hiro was seeing-and a file of memories.

The hat dove down, sifting through.

"Hmm! This is interesting," the hat said. "Nice to see you've foiled Dumbledore's plan."

"His plan, hm?" Izaya said.

"Yes. Considering I quite dislike him, I'll give you some information about that a he's doing."

The Japanese men looked almost greedy as the hat dropped some orbs of memory down, mumbling to itself, then shouted out loud:

"Hufflepuff!"

Hiro took the hat off of his head and walked towards the Hufflepuff table, the silence replaced by furious clapping curtesy the Hufflepuffs.

Hiro sat down and was greeted with a brown-haired third year.

"Hello," the boy said, holding out his hand. "I'm Cedric Diggory."

Hiro shook his hand and dipped his head. "Konnichiwa, Diggory-san. I'm Hiroshi Heiwajima-Orihara."

Cedric let go and asked curiously: "What's with the things you put at the end of names? And just call me Cedric."

Hiro smiled. "Well, they are called honorifics and are used in Japan. They signify respect, like Mr. or Mrs.. -San is used in the place of Mr. or Mrs., -kun is for a familiar or cute boy, -chan is for a familiar or cute girl, but can refer to anything cute, -dono is like -san, -sensei is like Professor, and -sama is for someone of extreme importance."

Cedric "ah"d. "I see," he said. "Interesting."

Hiro smiled. "Japanese culture is very interesting."

Blaise was sorted into Slytherin, sitting down and gazing out across the Great Hall, smiling at Hiro and glancing at Seamus before talking with other Slytherins.

The Headmaster cleared his throat. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Hiro snorted loudly, making others look at him weirdly.

"Gomenasai," Hiro said with a goofy smile as the food appeared on the table, and he dug in.

"What's it like in Japan?" Cedric asked.

Hiro glanced up. "It's nice."

"Where did you live?"

"Ikebukuro," he replied simply.

Cedric chuckled. "Where is that?"

"It's a district of Toshima, the sixteenth ward of Tokyo," Hiro replied, slightly amused.

"Wards?" Cedric said cluelessly.

Hiro sighed.

"There are twenty-three wards that make up the city of Tokyo. Each district is similar to and treated like an individual city, but they are just part of the larger city that is Tokyo," Hiro explained.

"Cool!" Cedric grinned. "What was it like?"

Hiro sighed again. "It was... interesting."

"Japan is so cool," Cedric remarked, continuing to eat his food.

"It's pretty nice," Hiro said. "But you get used to it."

"How was the culture shock?" Cedric grinned.

"Things aren't as... flamboyant here as they were over there," Hiro said, the two spirits snickering inside his mind.

Cedric nodded, his attention completely on Hiro.

Hiro stared at him.

"Oh my god he's serious," Hiro said, the spirits laughing.

"I had a dream I lived in Japan once," Cedric commented.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yep!" Cedric replied cheerily. "It was kinda confusing though, I drove in a van a lot."

Hiro paused. "You drove a van? That's all you remember?"

Cedric shrugged. "Yeah."

Hiro took a deep breath. "Boy." **(An: Ah Hiro, memeing before it became popular.)**

Cedric looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

And they ate.


	8. Plans

**I've got nothing to really say. I'm hungry as fuck, stressed, and it's midnight. Look at me. My life is sooo great.**

 **I do not own... Why the fuck am I still doing this?**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Plans**

* * *

He walked.

And walked and walked and walked.

Endless walking through the strange city that surrounded him.

The characters that marked the buildings were not English, yet he could read them.

The streets he walked down were not familiar, yet he recognized them.

 _What was going on?_

People shifted past him, minding their own business.

He saw a blond man chase a short man with a parka. He smiled as if it was familiar.

He saw a figure on a jet black motorcycle with a cat-ear helmet race by.

He waved to it.

What was he doing?

He unknowingly wandered into an alleyway, before bumping into a person.

"Gah!" He fell to the floor, rubbing his head.

"Sorry!" The person said.

"Nah, it's fine," he sat up and was staring right into the eyes of a blond boy with a yellow scarf.

He widened his eyes.

The boy was flickering, faded, as if he was a spirit about to vanish into nothingness.

The boy smiled weakly. "Say hi to Shizuo and Izaya for me, could ya?"

And then it was all gone.

Blaise jolted awake.

He sat up in his bad and put a hand to his forehead. "What... Just happened?"

 _Who was that?_

 _Izaya... Shizuo... Who are they?_

He felt like he should know them, yet he didn't.

Flopping down into his bed with a sigh of frustration, he tried to sleep and failed miserably, laying there until morning.

* * *

They walked and walked and walked.

Tunnel-vision; focused only on their goal.

 _They're there... I just know it!_

* * *

 **Extra: The Houses!**

 **Hello! I'm Kaede, or BakedBeanFart. Kaede isn't my real name, it's just an alias, but it's shorter than BakedBeanFart, so just call me that!**

 **Anyway, this chapter includes something special: an extra!**

 **They're like the things that go at the end of manga like Seraph of the End or Blue Exorcist.**

 **This extra is everyone's house, because I was too tired to put it in the real story! Haha!**

 **Basically, these people are gonna be all of the main characters (shit, spoilers!), and these are their houses. Some do diverge from canon, trust me.**

 **Okay! Let's start so this doesn't end up longer than the actual chapter!**

 **Hiroshi Heiwajima-Orihara: Hufflepuff**

 **Blaise Zabini: Slytherin**

 **Daphne Greengrass: Ravenclaw**

 **Neville Longbottom: Ravenclaw**

 **Cedric Diggory: Hufflepuff**

 **Seamus Finnigan: Gryffindor**

 **Fred Weasley: Gryffindor**

 **George Weasley: Gryffindor**

 **Lee Jordan: Gryffindor**

 **Aand there are a few more people to be added to the 'main characters', but this is the current working list of people that I know are [-Redacted-]!**

 **Oops spoilers! Hehe.**

 **Well, that's it for this extra! There will be more extras in future chapters so keep a look out!**

 **Nice talking!**

 **~Kaede**


	9. Wandering Spirits

**Hello again. I literally made this for the extra. More physiological shit and nonsense.**

 **I think I've put up the disclaimer enough. I'm just gonna stop.**

 **Also, Shizaya, finally. Beware. Izaya is extra weird in this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Wandering Spirits**

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya crept out of the sleeping Hiro, double-checking to make sure the barriers were nice and strong. Trying to stay as silent as possible (which was pretty easy), they phased through the wall, becoming invisible to everyone but themselves.

"So," Izaya said, spreading his arms wide. "This is Hogwarts."

"Pretty impressive, if I do say so myself," Shizuo commented.

"Come on, Shizu-chan," Izaya giggled, grabbing Shizuo's wrist. "Let's explore!"

"What the fuck flea!" Shizuo yelled as he was dragged along with the informant. "Don't call me that!"

And so the two played around the vast castle that was Hogwarts.

* * *

The two looked at the night sky from the astronomy tower.

"The view's nice," Shizuo said softly.

Izaya hummed. "It seems so strange, still," Izaya said.

"What?" Shizuo turned to look at the informant.

"Not hating you. It's strange." Izaya's voice was distant.

Shizuo sighed.

"We hate each other right? I hate you. You're a monster. You aren't predictable like the other humans. Despite your inhumanity, others care. You hate me. I do dirty things. I blackmail. I manipulate. We hate each other..." Izaya's voice trailed off, as if he was unsure.

Shizuo turned to Izaya so he was looking straight at him. "Flea. Just... Shut the fuck up for once."

Izaya let out a startled noise as Shizuo leaned in to kiss him. He stood there, shocked, before relaxing into the touch.

And they made out. Right there on the astronomy tower.

Hiro, back in the confines of his bed, smiled a little bit.

* * *

Dumbledore growled.

His pawn was not like he was supposed to be. He looked nothing like Lilh or James, and went by another name entirely. His defiance was worrying.

He just needed to make one or two adjustments and the boy-who-lived would be back in his grasp.

* * *

 **Extra: Bio for Hiroshi**

 **Hello again! It's Kaede! We're back with another extra, and this time it's our main character, Hiroshi!**

 **This includes a bio containing a shit ton about him and his ways. Listen closely, my pupils.**

 **Name: Hiroshi Heiwajima-Orihara formerly Harry James Potter**

 **Age: currently 11**

 **Species: Incarnation Host**

 **Nicknames: Hiro**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Sexual Orientation: Bisexual**

 **Height: (sorry I'm American) 5' 4" (as of eleven years old)**

 **Hair color: Dark chocolate brown, sunlight makes it look sort of blond, a few shades blonder when Shizuo is in control**

 **Eye color: Dark maroon, red when Izaya is in control**

 **Glasses?: Yes**

 **Skin: Very pale, very lightly tanned by the sun in some spots**

 **Likes: Japanese culture, Shizuo, Izaya, Shizaya, Ramen, Sukiyaki, manga, anime, trench coats, cool breezy weather, Japanese gardens, Cherry trees, Ikebukuro, Tying knots for fishnets, seafood, sushi, Equality, being tall, shipping, sweet things, rice, mangos**

 **Dislikes: Dumbledore, the Dursleys, Racists, Sexists, Homophobs, Transphobs, Malfoy, Voldemort, Manipulative people (other than Izaya), Abuse, abusers, swallowing salt water, littering, pollution, annoying people**

 **Abilities and Skills: Photographic memory, super strength and endurance, great with technology, programming, chess, anything similar to chess, manipulative behavior, multilingual, great intelligence, impossible-to-pass mental barriers, parkour, knife skills, general idea of swordsmanship, can speak Japanese and English**

 **And here ya go!**

 **~Kaede**


	10. In All of His Glory

**Note to self: The Listen on Repeat app will sometimes switch from Tokyo Ghoul music to Overwatch music randomly.**

 **Anyway, I'm back! Sorry for the long delay, it hopefully won't happen again.**

 **No more disclaimer, we've had enough of that, so let's move on! This chapter is extra long (I hope lmao) so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: In All of His Glory**

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya were back in Hiro's mind when he woke up.

"So you finally did it, eh?" Hiro said, brushing his teeth with a grin.

"Eh?" The two blurted.

"Just because I'm asleep doesn't mean I can't tell what you two are doing," Hiro snickered.

The spirits grumbled quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, we did," Shizuo pouted.

Hiro laughed.

He exited the dorm and went to eat breakfast.

* * *

"I wanna try to find a way for muggle technology to work in Hogwarts," Hiro said to the spirits while eating toast.

"Already?" Shizuo sighed. "Hiro, just relax and do your schoolwork. Enough is on your head at this point."

"But I wanna find a way to make a phone work! I've already got an idea!" Hiro insisted.

Izaya sighed. "It would be cool Hiro, but maybe when we figure out the Kida thing. Something's off about some of these people."

"Ooh, more spirits?" Hiro said with gained curiosity.

"Looks like it," Izaya said.

"Good morning, Hiroshi!" Cedric said cheerily, sitting down.

Hiro's smile brightened. "Hello, Cedric-san!"

 **(A/N: there is no definite source of the schedule Hufflepuffs get, so I'll try to avoid any mention of a definite schedule. I've got an idea about what the schedule is, but I'm still working on it.)**

Cedric sat down.

"Him," Shizuo said. "He feels weird too."

"Whether that's good or bad, I don't know," Hiro said.

"Are you good today?" Cedric asked, setting a bagel on his plate.

"Yeah," Hiro said. "I'm fine."

* * *

He wanted to scream, to let loose, to go berserk in his vessel's mind. He wanted to remind the vessel of his existence and show them his pain.

Indeed, for eleven years he was in agony, watching as the boy grew up in a world of wizards.

Barely alive, he watched, yet he wasn't alive enough to act.

It pained him greatly.

He just wanted it all to go away.

It was during potions class when he felt something breach the boy's mind. He felt the instinctual stab of panic grow into a gnawing fear.

His flickering body turned towards the assailant.

He froze.

Izaya Orihara in all of his glory stood there, smirking.

"Why hello there, Kida Masomi-kun."

* * *

Hiro sighed as Professor Binns droned on and on about nothing.

"Shizuo, when's Izaya coming back?" Hiro mumbled.

Shizuo shrugged. "Dunno."

Izaya sprung in suddenly.

"Ah! Flea, what the fuck!" Shizuo yelped angrily.

The informant was practically giddy. "Minna, guess who I found?!"

"Who?" Hiro perked up at his adoptive father's words.

"We were right!" Izaya grinned, spreading his arms wide. "Kida is, in fact, inside of Blaise-kun!"

"What?!" Both Shizuo and Hiro yelled, and Hiro's body spasmed abruptly, a few classmates looking at him concerned.

"What did he say?!" Hiro demanded.

"Well," Izaya chirped, "he cursed out my existence for a minute then demanded questions, which I happily have the answer to."

"What are we going to do now?" Shizuo asked.

"Well, Kida-kun's spirit is very weak, and he hasn't had any influence on his vessel yet," Izaya explained. "Maybe if you, Hiro, tell Blaise-kun about us, then Kida's spirit will grow strong."

Hiro clenched his fist. "That could work... But it'll be hard."

"We'll just appear if he doubts you," Shizuo said gruffly.

Hiro sighed. "Okay."

* * *

"Yo, Blaise-kun, I wanna show you something," Hiro said.

"What is it?" Blaise looked curious, trailing behind Hiro.

Hiro glanced around, making sure no one was there.

"Do you know why I, the Boy-Who-Lived, look nothing like my parents, or someone of English origin?" Hiro said, turning around.

Blaise shook his head. "No," he said warily.

"Because," Hiro strained out, "I am the vessel of the spirits of two men from Ikebukuro."

"What," Blaise stepped back. "You're crazy, Hiro. Snap out of it."

"It's true," Shizuo said, materializing.

Blaise jumped, facing the Japanese man. He started to shake. "No... I'm going crazy..."

Izaya set a hand on Blaise's shoulder. "Konnichiwa, Kida-kun."

A surge of energy escaped from Blaise, and he turned around, slapping Izaya's hand away. "Don't touch me, Izaya!"

"Shizuo!" Blaise-no, Kida-said. "And your vessel, Hiroshi!"

And then it was back to Blaise, who fell to the floor with a hand over his mouth.

"How...?" Blaise whispered.

* * *

Blaise faced the blond boy yet again. "You!" He yelled. "Who are you?! What did you do?!"

The blond boy looked bored. "Hiro's telling the truth. I'm Kida Masomi, from Ikebukuro."

Blaise shook. "A spirit is living inside of me...?"

Kida solemnly shook his head.

"Well..."

Kida perked up.

"Well hello Kida," Blaise said, smiling.

Kida smiled back.

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya vanished as Blaise ran over to hug Hiro.

Hiro laughed, gripping onto Blaise's shirt.

"Also, Kida," Hiro smirked. "Shizuo and Izaya are in a relationship."

"Hiro! No!" The two yelled.

"What?!" Kida practically screamed inside of Blaise's mind.

Blaise flinched at the boy's voice, watching as Hiro laughed.

"You'll get used to it, Blaise-kun," Hiro said, standing up.

"I hope so."


	11. To Make a Phone

**I'm back!**

 **Now, just to let you know, my schedule is getting busier and busier, so I'm only able to update once a week on the weekends. Those are the only times I can write to my fullest. If you follow my AO3 account, I may post drabbles during the week on there and maybe more fics for Wartime Lovers, an AO3 series.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: To Make a Phone**

* * *

"I hate not having phones," Hiro glowered as he read manga in his bed. "Technology in the 80s is shitty, and technology can't work around magic."

"It could," Shizuo said.

Izaya nodded. "If you perhaps change some aspect of the phone to magic, then it could work."

Hiro sighed. "Maybe..."

"Hey, what if I charged a phone on magic or something? Would that work? Cause if it could be powered on magic, the electricity wouldn't resist it?"

"That's a good idea," Shizuo said. "The problem is we have no idea how to build a phone, nor to we have the resources to."

Hiro deflated. "Yeah..."

* * *

"What's with the long face, Hiro?" Cedric asked, sitting down next to the boy.

"I wish technology worked around magic," Hiro grumbled.

"Muggle technology?" Cedric chuckled.

"Yeah." Hiro made nonsense hand gestures. "Having a phone would make things so much easier."

"But," Hiro said, "I found something that could work."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

* * *

Even though Mark Evans was a wizard, he preferred to stay away from most magical communities.

It wasn't because of hatred, it was simply because he preferred muggle technology like pens and tv to the quills and candles of the magicals.

After graduating from Hogwarts, he had immediately went and got a good degree in engineering, settling down in a small town free of magic.

Indeed, there was no magic around, so it was rather shocking to see a boy knock on his door, requesting a phone powered by magic.

"I've never thought about that before," Mr. Evans said. "A phone powered by magic... That could work."

He pointed to the design that the boy-Hiroshi-showed him. "The design is very small, but because we can just substitute most of the inner workings for magic, it should be able to come out good."

He turned to the boy. "And the screen your talking about... That is very advanced, but I should be able to pull it off."

Hiroshi bowed-was he Japanese?-and handed Mr. Evans a large amount of money.

Shocked by the boy's fortune, he took the money. "Your two phones will be finished... In about a week."

Hiroshi looked surprised. "That's very fast."

Nonetheless, the boy bowed again. "Arigato, Evans-san."

Yep, Japanese.

"No problem, kid," Mr. Evans said.

"I may come back to order more phones, so we may meet again," Hiroshi said with a respectful tone.

"I will take note of that."

And then the boy was gone.

* * *

Hiro laid in bed.

"Well," Shizuo said. "That happened."

"Yep," Hiro said sleepily. "I can't believe we're actually getting phones."

"Yay," Izaya let out a little cheer.


	12. Flying

**Whalecum back u shits**

 **Sorry it's so short I have no time**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Flying**

* * *

"I hate quills!" Hiro snapped as he walked down to his next class. "I know it's for the aesthetic, but still!"

The two spirits were laughing uproariously.

"Do it..." Izaya spoke cryptically, doing odd arm gestures. "For the...aesthetic."

Everyone burst into even harder laughter.

* * *

Hiro deadpanned when he walked out onto the Quidditch field.

"Are you kidding me?" Hiro said, exasperated. "Brooms."

"Fucking aesthetic!" Hiro yelled aloud as he stomped over to a broom, making a few others giggle.

Madam Hooch walked out on the field. "Hold your arm above the broom and say up!"

"Up!" Hiro said firmly, and the broom eagerly jumped up to his hand.

As Madam Hooch began her explanation on posture, Hiro sighed.

As they rose up to fly, some people shaky, some people calm and sturdy, Hiro zoomed around lightly, observing the expressions of the other kids.

"It's okay," Hiro commented. "Though it shouldn't be scientifically possible."

Izaya chuckled.

* * *

Kida ran through the empty hallways of Hogwarts.

It was the middle of the night, and the spirit was currently running from a certain poltergeist that could somehow see him.

"Crap, crap, crap," Kida chanted, panting as he ran into a random room and slammed the door shut.

The room was hot, stuffy, and reeked of dog. Hearing loud pants, Kida slowly turned around.

"Holy shit," Kida gaped.

The Cerberus stood up, growling as it leaned closer to the teen.

"Uh..." Kida raised his hands in surrender. "Good dog?"

It snarled loudly, surging forward and biting into Kida.

He flickered out of existence just in time.


	13. Shinra

**Alas... finally... Fuck that took a while XD**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Ok, let's go!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Shinra**

* * *

The Japanese boy had sowed up at his doorstep the day he had finished the phones.

"Here you go," Mr. Evans handed the phones to the boy.

The boy turned the pone on, and Mr. Evans smiled a bit as his face lit up like the sun.

He bowed enthusiastically. "Thank you, Evans-san!"

"No problem kid," Mr. Evans said, " Come back when you need more phones."

* * *

Shinra was very confused on how he ended up in the body of a British child.

The boy had been thrown out of the third floor of the house to test if the boy had magic.

When the boy had hit the ground, magic did not come to his aid, and the boy died.

And Shinra arrived in his place.

The doctor tried his best to keep a low profile, acting like nothing had changed.

Like the boy's soul hadn't been brutally ripped apart.

Even worse, his body was very weak and fragile due to the harsh beatings, or his family testing for the existence of magic within him. His lungs were weak from when he had been thrown into the Loch Ness, and his bones were very fragile from being thrown out of the house.

It was hard, but Shinra managed to make it up to Hogwarts.

However, when Shinra heard the name "Hiroshi Heiwajima-Orihara" sound in the opening ceremony, he had been shocked to the core and almost fainted on the spot.

He had to talk to that boy. Immediately.

It was only too bad that fate seemed determined to keep them apart.

Finally, during the third week of school, Shinra had managed to corner him in the library.

"Hey," Shinra said. "Hiroshi."

The boy turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you know of a Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara?"

The boy's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Wait... Shinra?"


	14. Headless Horseman

**I'm very sorry for the long wait (again)! I'm very very sorry! I've been very busy and unmotivated, plus I'm starting a novel called Godspeed! which is my top priority in writing right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Headless Horseman**

* * *

"Shinra?!"

Hiroshi stared at the other boy.

Neville-or was it Shinra?-took a deep shaky breath. "So... It is you."

Hiroshi blinked, before chuckling a little bit. "Well, I mean, more like us."

Shinra let out a shaky wheeze, sitting down. "So, how's it been?"

* * *

The man trembled, sweat coating his palm. His right arm was out in front of him and his knuckles were white as he held his wand in a death grip.

Something _not of this world_ was going to kill him, just like it had done to his colleagues.

* * *

He was drowning.

He flailed his limbs, trying to get them to move in the ice cold water. Darkness was everywhere, and he was sinking, sinking, sinking.

Down down down. Into the shadows.

He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. That would just let more water into his lungs.

Bubbles erupted out of his mouth, and his cheeks were swollen with captured air and water. His lips were blue.

And so he sunk into the deep.

* * *

She would never stop loving _him_.

Even across universes, that twisted, horrific love for _him_ kept her grounded.

She knew. She knew.

Oh yes. She knew.

* * *

The shadows around it swelled up. It gripped the pole of shadow that it had used to murder his companions without hesitation. That familiar double-sided scythe etched it's way into his mind again as it sliced the sky in half.

His legs got weaker.

It walked towards him, showing no emotion. After all, it was pretty easy to not show emotion without a head.

It raised the scythe.

He screamed, his voice shredding the silence apart.

The shadows descended upon him, and the screams were no more.


	15. Judgement of the Snake

**It's been a while, haha.**

 **Yea. Um.**

 **I've been burnt out for a while, plus working on Godspeed and a secret santa fill, plus procrastinating on an important social studies project... yea. I'm busy.**

 **I hope you enjoy this nonetheless! I've also got a small sample of the writing in Godspeed! If anyone wants to see it, just message me! I'll share the link.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Judgement of the Snake**

* * *

Shinra, Blaise, and Hiro were huddled together in the library.

"You managed to make phones?" Shinra excitedly bounced, holding the phone in his hands.

"Well, I made the design..but someone else built it," Hiro said sheepishly. "Plus I bacisally made a basic phone, so I didn't need to really 'design' it, of a sort."

Blaise opened up the phone and looked at it with wonder. "Do they work in Hogwarts?"

Hiro nodded. "Yep! I found out how to power them with magic!"

"Why are there only two?" Shinra gave the phone back to Hiro.

"Becauuusee," Hiro said, "I ordered them before you spoke to me."

Shinra chuckled. "Right."

* * *

Snape thought that Potter would look like a little version of his father. That's what Dumbledore said he'd be. That's what everyone thought he'd be. But he wasn't. He looked like someone straight out of the cities of Japan.

Which was odd. How did he get to Japan? Dumbledore had placed him at the Dursleys (something Snape had objected big-time). It seemed like either the Dursleys gave him away, Hiro ran away, or someone managed to unearth possible abuse and get Potter via legal action.

It was so confusing to him, to watch Potter-no, Hiroshi Heiwajima-Orihara-talk in accented English while excelling in his classes and act like such a complete _anomaly_ to the staff.

The boy seemed like something out of a delusion. Maybe Snape would wake up and Potter would just be Potter.

That never happened.

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!**

 **~Kaede**


	16. The Man With Two Souls

**Well, I'm finally back. I've been dead for a while, but I'm managing. Thank you for your patience.**

 **I'm rlly sorry OAO**

 **Also, anon who asked about Hiro looking Japanese, I answer this in the A/N in the end of this chapter!**

 **Don't forget to check out my tumblr ( bakedbeanfart) for personal updates and memes.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: The Man With Two Souls**

* * *

Cedric had a wild imagination when he was a small child.

He always dreamed of muggle cities, completely unlike those he had seen before. The buildings soared high into the sky, completely covered in glass and metal. Cars and people filled the streets, like an ocean of artificial life. The people spoke in an unfamiliar language and strange archaic writing covered the buildings.

When he grew older, he figured out that the odd writing was called "kanji" and the people were speaking "Japanese".

Those oddly vivid dreams always troubled him as he grew, but didn't influence his behavior or interests too much. And when he got his Hogwarts letter, the strange dreams were pushed to the back of his mind.

Until Hiroshi Heiwajima-Orihara arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

"That man," Kida said, "has two souls."

Blaise jumped slightly, then replied: "What?! Who?"

"The guy with the turban," Kida quipped. "Quirrel, or something."

Blaise blanched.

"Who's the second soul?"

Kida squinted at Quirrel. "It's like a parasite, feeding off of Quirrel. I'm surprised none of us noticed this earlier. Very, very bad..."

"I don't like it."

Blaise sighed. "I don't like it either."

He pulled out his phone under the table and quickly sent a text notifying everyone else.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this! It seems really shitty to me, but idk**

 **Now, about Hiroshi looking "out of the streets of Japan" even though he's European? I'm surprised i didn't clarify this earlier, but Shizuo and Izaya's almost overwhelming influence caused his facial structure to change a bit. Also, like you pointed out, unless James or Lily are Japanese, he couldn't look that way. Well, that seemed pretty interesting to me! Quite an interesting headcanon to have, and I never considered it before. But that could possibly factor in, even though I was thinking that it'd be just Shizuo and Izaya alone changing him a little bit :)**

 **I hope that explains it! If you have anything else, just keep on reviewing, or ask me on tumblr!**

 **~Kaede**


End file.
